Blog użytkownika:Roo75/Zupełnie inna Historia
Tak oto jest nowa historia dziejąca się przed serjalem i nieco po . Ale najpierw wyjaśnijmy sobie 2 rzeczy 1 Roo z Miraculum:moja opowieść i ta to dwie zupełnie inne osoby niemają nic wspulnego ze sobą prucz wyglądu 2 Napiszcie w komentarzach czy się podoba :) Rozdział 1 '' '' Planeta o nazwie za trudnej aby ją napisać jest domem wielu zwykłych jak i magicznych zwierząt oraz roślin. Żyją na niej 3 rasy ludzio- podobnych istot .Planeta ta rządzi się własnymi prawami i czasem. 1 rasa to istoty potrafiące zmieniać się w przeróżne zwierzęta .Nazywa się ich "Zmienni" 2 rasę prezentują istoty władające magią , która jest wszędzie i we wszystkim lecz tylko oni potrafią ją wykorzystać...no ...w konkretny sposób .Nazywano ich "Obdarzeni". 3 rasa i najbardziej szanowana składa się z osób w których płynie krew konkretnego zwierzęcia. Zawsze rodzą się z bliźniakiem lub bliźniaczką / strażnikami ich mocy ,których nazywa się" Kwami ". Aby "wyzwolić moc" Istota wzywa do "połączenia się" powodując przemianę. Kwami przybiera postać ozdoby i jednocześnie źródła mocy, gdy dochodzi do "rozłączenia" przybiera pierwotną postać. Tą rasę nazywa się "Kiugi " co po waszemu oznacza " tych co się łączom" 2 miliony lat temu{według waszego czasu}wybuchła Wielka Wojna. Wszystkie stworzenia sie zjednoczyły aby pokonać Przeklętego Key , demona który pragną zapanować nad wszystkimi stworzeniami owej Planety. Ludzie rasy "Kiugi" wraz ze swoimi braćmi i siostrami stanęli w obronie planety przed złem. '' Było ich siedmiu a nazywano ich : Lisica ,Paw ,Pszczoła ,Żółw, Czarny Kot, Biedronka nie zapominając o Motylicy {Ich prawdziwe imiona nie są znane } Niestety zostali pokonani i zmienieni w Miraculum ozdoby w których znaleziono zastosowanie. Wybraniec zakładał taką ozdobę i wzywał do przemiany np: w Biedronkę . Ponieważ Kwami łączyło się ze swoim zamienionym rodzeństwem {przypadku Biedronki} w kolczyki , które założył wybrany przemieniało go to w super bohatera o niezwykłych mocach . 7 wybranych istot zamieniło się w superbohaterów i pokonało rozprzestrzeniające sie zło demona Key'a. ''Najwyższa rada uznała że Miraculuma i moce w nich zawarte są zbyt niebezpieczne więc : Pierścień Czarnego Kota pozwalający wszystko zniszczyć , jego przeciwieństwo Kolczyki Biedronki pozwalające stworzyć coś z niczego. Bransoletkę Żółwia pozwalającą zdobyć informacje o wszystkim ,Naszyjnik Lisicy pozwalający stworzyć iluzje nawet tą najbardziej nieprawdopodobną i niebezpieczną a jednak tak prawdziwą, Przypinkę Pawia która potrafiła zahipnotyzować każdego oraz Spinkę Pszczoły pozwalającą unieruchomić każdego kto będzie w zasiągu jej żądła. Schowano je do skrzynki i uznano że na Ziemi nie będą miały tyle mocy aby sprawić zniszczenie pod warunkiem że nikt nie posiądzie Kolczyków i Pierścienia jednocześnie i nie zyska boskiej mocy. Na Ziemi powierzono szkatułkę z 6 Miraculami pewnej rodzinie. Ów ludzie stali się strażnikami ich mocy .To oni za pomocą Kwami wybierali bohaterów aby chronić przed złem niewinnych ludzi. Bywało że ci podkuszeni przez Key'a przechodzili na jego stronę zmuszając innych posiadaczy Miraculum do walki z nimi. Szkatułka przechodziła z ojca na syna/córkę. 7 ostatnie Miraculum uznano za najniebezpieczniejsze więc zostało schowane .Broszka Motylicy mogąca za pomocą motyli dać wszystkim i wszystkiemu moc do spełnienia marzeni tych dobrych jak i tych złych , osoba mająca tą broszkę mogła posiąść władze nad istotą której podarowała moc. Jednak Przeklęty Key powrócił pragnąc zdobyć 7 Miraculum .Rada nie mając wyboru powierzyła najmniej prawdopodobnej osobie na planecie opiekę nad ową broszką nadając jej tym samym tytuł" Strażnika Miraculum Motyla" i wysłano na Ziemie aby ukryć ją przed Key. Teraz pewnie zadajecie sobie pytanie "skąd ona to wie?" To bardzo proste. Nazywam sie Roo i jestem istotą rasy Kiugi .Wraz z moją siostrą bliźniaczką Orą zostałyśmy wysłane na Ziemie aby ukryć Miraculum Motyla przed demonem.Właśnie w ten sposób poznałam Nuru. W moich i mojej siostry żyłach płynie krew Magicznego Wilka przez co moją magiczną postacią jest Wilczyca . Moją mocą jest Kamuflaż dzięki któremu znikam i nic ani nikt nie może mnie zobaczyć ani wykryć .Poruszam się bezszelestnie i zwinnie. A Ora przybierała formę Naszyjnika o kolorze czarnym z 5 niebieskimi rysami. Po przejściu przez portal przybrałam formę 15latki o ciemno brązowych oczach i włosach spiętych w kucyka, ubrana w luźną białą sukienkę ,do której była przypięta Broszka Nuru oraz baletki. Zaś Ora małej biało śnieżnej istotki przypominającej wilka z niebieską rysą przechodzącą przez prawe oko. Nuru wyglądem przypominał motyla ze spiralą na czole . Znalazłam się przed domem ostatniego potomka 1 strażnika . No to moja Przygoda się zaczyna ! ---- Rozdział 2 -Myślicie że to ten dom - spytałam moich towarzyszy -Czyje moc moich przyjaciół...to na pewno tu - powiedział Nuru -Zapukaj i sie przekonaj - zaproponowała Ora Stałam przed drzwiami jakiegoś domu z którego na kilometr mogłam wyczuć magie .Zapukałam niepewnie w drewniane drzwi .Czekałam chwile we otaczającej mnie ciszy nocy i blasku księżyca .Nagle drzwi leciutko się uchyliły a ja usłyszałam głos staruszka. - Kto postanowił odwiedzić starca w środku nocy - powiedział stanowczo starszy pan. -Mam na imię Roo i mam do pana pytanie - powiedziałam i chwyciłam swój plecak z potrzebnymi rzeczami . Roo posłuchaj portal pojawi sie przed domem człowieka opiekującego się Miraculami ,tylko jemu możesz powiedzieć kim tak naprawdę jesteś i skąd pochodzisz. Jeśli się zgodzi zamieszkasz u niego. Życzymy ci powodzenia. -Hymmm..- poczułam się jakby mnie skanował wzrokiem- a więc wejdź dziecko do środka - otworzył drzwi na roścież -Dziękuję -uśmiechnęłam się i weszłam do domu staruszka w czerwonej hawajskiej koszuli.Na jego ręce rozpoznałam Miraculum Żółwia. Pokazał mi miejsce w którym miałam usiąść i nalał do szklanek herbaty potem chwycił za pojemnik z białymi kryształkami i wsypał dwie łyżeczki do napoju. - Więc o co chodzi ? - powiedział podając mi picie Patrzyłam sie na nie niepewnie kto wie co on tam wsypał -Tak...przepraszam ale co to jest ? - zapytałam pokazując na owe pudełeczko ciekawości zwyciężyła Popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem i niedowierzaniem - To cukier - usłyszałam głosik Popatrzyłam się na zielone stworzonko -Ty jesteś Weiji prawda ? Nuru wiele mi o tobie i reszcie opowiedział. To zaszczyt cię poznać - powiedziałam rozpoznając w nim brata Żółwia . Kiwną główką potwierdzając moją teze. Nagle z broszki wyleciał Nuru -Cześć stary przyjacielu ! Dobrze cię widzieć - przywitał się Tej scenie przyglądał się staruszek z miną niedowierzania -Wszystko w porządku ?- zapytała się go Ora Gdy ten ją zobaczył jeszcze bardziej się z dziwił -Kim ty jesteś ? -zapytał mnie podejrzliwie - Nazywają mnie Roo ,jestem Kiugi .Pochodzę z innej planety ... -Jesteś kosmitą ? - chyba się przestraszył -Można nas tak nazwać - Odpowiedział mu Kwami Żółwia -Was ? - starzec nie wiedział co się dzieje -Tak wszystkie Kwami pochodzą z innej planety - powiedział Nuru - Nic z tego nie rozumiem ! - stwierdził -A więc pozwól że ci wytłumaczymy - powiedziałam uśmiechając się Wytłumaczyliśmy mu wszystko i odpowiedzieliśmy na jego pytania. -Czyli nie masz Miraculum ? - Można powiedzieć ze to ja jestem Miraculum -Dobrze ale powiedz mi dlaczego przychodzisz do mnie? -Ponieważ jesteś strażnikiem 6 Miraculum i masz do czynienia z naszą magią codziennie - Ora powiedziała mu na głos moje myśli -Zapomniałem mówcie mi Mistrz Fu -Mistrzu czy ty też czujesz tą energię...Nuru ?!! - spojrzałam na 4 Kwami które nagle przyleciały -Plagg! Tikki ! Foxy! Miia! Tak się cieszę że was widzę ! - Kwami Motyla podleciało do przyjaciół -To ogromny zaszczyt muc was poznać - powiedziałam jednocześnie z siostrą -A więc to waszą energię wyczuliśmy - powiedziała Tikki -Mistrzu Fu czy mogę u ciebie zamieszkać na nieokreślony czas ?- nadzieja -Ależ oczywiście drogie dziecko Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko -Dziękuję -przytuliłam sie do niego -Wyglądasz na osobę nie pełnoletnią więc musisz mieć opiekuna - nie pełnoletnią ? -Co to znaczy ? - spytałam -To znaczy że ludzie będą cie uważać za dziecko - powiedział Plagg -Dziecko ? - Ludzie są dziwni ''! -Jeżeli chcesz się tu ukrywać musisz się wiele nauczyć - stwierdził Weiji -Nauczyć ? - super znowu ktoś będzie mnie męczyć -Spokojnie jestem pewien że się wszystkiego od razu nauczysz - zaśmiał się Okazało się że my Kiugi szybko pojmujemy i zapamiętujemy Ziemską nie związaną z magią naukę. Fajnie nie szkoda tylko że na mojej planecie nie szło mi tak dobrze. -Mam pytanie -Tak słucham cię - Co się stało z Ipikiem ,Kwami Pawia ? - Znalazłem dla niego właściciela - uśmiechną się do mnie -A więc Paw broni Paryża? To cudownie !Jaki on jest ? -Jest on odważnym pewnym siebie i nieco za dumnym superbohaterem. A także szczęśliwym mężem i ojcem rocznego synka . -Nie moge się doczekać aż go poznam- przepływała prze zemnie pozytywna energia tego miejsca. Dostałam wraz z Orą własny pokuj .Mistrz Fu oprowadził mnie po Paryżu opowiadając różne historie z nim związane .Kwami pomagały mi zrozumieć podstawy matmy ,fizyki , chemii i biologii ziemskiej a także różne niezrozumiałe mi pojęcia .Tak minęły 2 tygodnie . ---- Rozdział 3 -Roo wstawaj - Foxy lubi się ze mną drażnić Wstałam niechętnie z łóżka .Spanie to czynność mi zbędna równie dobrze mogę po medytować aby odzyskać siły i energię , ale mi się bardzo podobała i niechętnie ją przerywam. Ubrałam na siebie białą koszulkę na ramiączkach do której przypięłam broszkę ,niebieską bluzę oraz czarne spodnie i baletki ozdobione niebieską wstążką po zewnętrznej stronie buta. Włosy rozczesane związałam w kucyka . Gdy wychodziłam z pokoju była już 9:30. Pokierowałam sie w stronę salonu. Stanęłam w drzwiach przyglądając się odbywającej tam scenie. -O ! Roo dziecko już wstałaś ?-Mistrz Fu zauważył moją osobę -Chodzi podejdź tu i się przywitaj z Gościem Podeszłam do mężczyzny w niebieskim stroju z Przypinką Pawia i wachlarzem w ręku. -Dzień dobry -przywitałam sie z uśmiechem -Dzień dobry -odpowiedział uśmiechem - jestem Paw - Roo ...Mam pytanie -Tak ? -Jak to jest walczyć wachlarzem ? -zaśmiał się -Bardzo wygodnie - mówił rozbawiony - chcesz zobaczyć ? - pokiwałam twierdząco głową a on podał mi swój wachlarz W kształcie pawia broń o ostrych metalowych końcówkach .Składany i poręczny o różnych odcieniach niebieskiego zapewnie służących do zahipnotyzowania przeciwnika Wachlarz. Wpatrywałam się w niego z zaciekawieniem poczym oddałam go właścicielowi ,który w między czasie pytał o coś Mistrza - Ona jest twoją wnuczką ? - zapytał się go -Tak i za niedługo zamierzam ją zapisać do szkoły - popatrzyłam na niego pytająco i ze zdziwieniem Gdy gość poszedł podeszłam do "Dziadka" - O co chodzi ? nic nie wiedziałam ze mam iść do szkoły -Nie możesz spędzać całych dni w domu - Ale .. -Nasz "Dziadek " ma racje - śmiała się Ora -Eh...a więc od kiedy mam do niej uczęszczać ? - podałam się -Za dwa dni zaczniesz- nagle z poważniał - Potrzebujesz nazwiska -Nazwiska ?? Ale po co ? -Każdy człowiek ma nazwisko - wtrącił się Plagg - może mi ktoś powiedzieć gdzie jest mój ser ??- wszyscy się roześmial i -Może "Vacze" -zaproponowałam - Vacze ? -Świetny pomysł ! - zgodziła się Miia - "Vacze " czyli strażnik - powiedziała Ora wyjaśniając -A więc załatwione - uśmiechną się Mistrz Fu Po południu poszedł on załatwić sprawy papierkowe a ja w tym czasie próbowałam za pomocą Tikki i Miii zrobić obiat . '''Wy czytacie mi w myślach ! XD jak to możliwe ? nie no żartuje to było oczywiste' Rozdział 4 Następnego dnia poszłam z siostrą i Nuru na zakupy .(zabrakło sera XD) Wyszłam właśnie ze spożywniaka gdy nagle zza rogu wyszedł mężczyzna w kapturze .Trzymał coś w ręku. Rozglądał się nerwowo .Nikogo prócz nas niebyło w tej uliczce. W powietrzu czułam negatywną energię. Szedł w moim kierunku szybko i nerwowo .Przeszłam na drogą stronę jezdni nie spuszczając z niego oczu .Zacisną mocniej dłoń w której coś trzymał i przyśpieszył kroku . Był już blisko mnie ,mocniej zacisną rękę i zaatakował. Udało mi się zrobić unik. Zaszokowany podjął się kolejnej próby zranienia mnie. Zwinnie unikałam każdego ataku. -Może zrobiłabyś mi przyjemność i przestała sie ruszać - odezwał się rozgniewany -Wolałabym nie -powiedziałam robiąc kolejny unik Nie mogłam się zamienić więc zostało mi się tylko bronić. Poczułam zza sobą ścianę. Super zero ucieczki Jego nuż już miał mnie dosięgnąć gdy dobrze znany mi wachlarz uderzył w jego dłoń wytrącając mu ostrze z ręki. Broń wróciła do swojego pana. -Ładnie to tak atakować bezbronną panienkę -Paw!!!- krzyknęłam z nutką szczęścia -Hipnotyczny czar !! - użył swojej super mocy Zahipnotyzował zdezorientowanego mężczyznę -A teraz pójdziesz grzecznie ze mną na komisariat i opowiesz wszystko gliną -pstrykną palami -Nic ci się niestało -zapytał mnie -Nie. Dziękuję za ratunek - uśmiechną się do mnie -To mój obowiązek - odszedł wraz z facetem w kapturze, przypominającego teraz zombie Zaczęłam iść do domu -Roo nic ci nie jest ? Wszystko w porządku ? - dopytywała się Ora wychylając główkę z torebki. -Wszystko ok -uspokajałam ją -nawet mnie nie drasną mam tylko pare siniaków -Roo.. Gdy wróciłam do domu opowiedziałam wszystko Mistrzowi -Nic ci nie jest - zapytał się ze zmartwieniem Plagg -Nie wszystko ok -Hem... to nie do ciebie mówiłem do mojego serka - przytulił opakowanie swojego przysmaku Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać Dostałam wszystkie potrzebne mi przybory i książki. Ah... Szkoła , coś czuje że będę się tam nudzić. Poszłam się przebrać w koszulę nocną ,w tym czasie "Dziadek" poszedł (zapalić XD ) sie przewietrzyć . Zjadłam kolację nawet na niego nie czekając wiedziałam że wróci późno. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać -Pomedytować czy pospać ? Medytowanie czy spanie ?- myślałam na głos- oczywiście że spanie -gdy to powiedziałam rzuciłam się na łóżko zamykając powieki może mi sie coś przyśni -Roo bo się uzależnisz - śmiała się moja bliźniaczka -Sama powinnaś spróbować - rzuciłam zasypiając Przechadzałam się po mojej planecie nagle zobaczyłam Ore. Była jajkiem. Zaczęłam z nią rozmawiać ,gdy nagle przyszedł żółwio-ślimak i ją zgniótł. Zaczęłam krzyczeć -Żarówka! Żarówka ! Wtedy pojawił się Przeklęty Key z Nuru i cała planeta zaczęła się palić a ja nadal krzyczałam -Żarówka! Żarówka! -Roo obudzi się -otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Weiji'ego -Nie wiedziałam że sen może być tak niebezpieczny - powiedziałam -To na pewno był koszmar - stwierdziło zielone stworzonko Położyłam z powrotem głowę na poduszce i zamknęłam oczy To takie przyjemne uczycie bezsilności wobec ciepła łóżka sprawiała że nie chciało mi się wstawać i jeszcze trudniej było mnie obudzić. -Roo wstawaj ! -Nie zmusisz mnie ! -Zachowujesz się jak dziecko ! -Co mnie to ! -Eh..-odleciał ? Po chwili poczułam na sobie zimną ciecz -Aaaa - zerwałam się z łóżka . Byłam cała mokra Zobaczyłam pomarańczowe i zielone stworzonko , trzymające wiaderko. Śmiali się -Foxy !Weiji ! Jak ja was dostane w moje ręce to zamiast się śmiać będziecie krzyczeć ! - powiedziałam ze wściekłością pomieszaną ze śmiechem Zaczęłam ich gonić -Pożałujecie tego- krzyczałam biegnąć za nimi a oni uciekali nadal się śmiejąc Wylecieli z mojego pokoju a ja biegłam za nim -Co wy robicie?- Miia -Przestańcie !-Tikki -Zachowujecie się jak dzieciaki ! - Plagg Mistrz Fu się tylko zaśmiał -Zaraz was dorwę -Hahaah- śmiali się nadal uciekając -Roo zatrzymaj się - usłyszałam Nuru -Co sie stało ?- Ora -To się stało że przez nich jestem mokra - zatrzymałam się i wskazałam na dwójkę Kwami -Nie chciała wstać więc musiałem użyć wody - powiedział Wejij -A ja mu pomogłem jak dobry kolega - potwierdział Foxy Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać Poszłam się umyć i przebrać poczym zjadłam śniadanie. Jutro miałam pójść do szkoły. Popołudniu poszłam na spacer . Właśnie weszłam do parku .Zobaczyłam fontannę która była w budowie , mały plac zabaw i pełno drzew.Nagle poczułam dobrze znaną mi magiczną energie .Rozglądnęłam się dookoła .Zobaczyłam Kobietę o blond włosach i zielonych jak las oczach . Prowadziła ona wózek w którym śmiało się rozradowane dziecko. "Obdarzona" ---- Rozdział 5 Kobieta się zatrzymała i popatrzyła się na mnie Pewnie poczuła moją energię Uśmiechnęła się do mnie a ja robiąc to samo podeszłam do niej . -Dzień Dobry - przywitałam sie -Dzień Dobry -odpowiedziała - Ty jesteś Kiugi prawda ? - kiwnęłam twierdząco głową -A pani Obdarzoną ? - uśmiechnęła się -Mogę ? - zapytałam sie wskazując na dziecko - Pewnie - wiedziała co mam na myśli -Nazywa się Adrien -Piękne imię - powiedziałam kucając przy wózku i patrząc sie w zielone oczy chłopczyka -jest człowiekiem?!-stwierdziłam pytająco ze zdziwieniem -No..długa historia Oczy chłopca zdradzały że w jego żyłach płynie krew Obdarzonych . Magicznie zielone oczy chłopca wpatrywały się we mnie z ciekawością i rozbawieniem . -Jest taki słodki - powiedziała Ora ,która upewniając się że nikt jej nie zobaczy wyleciała z ukrycia -To jest twoja siostra ?-powiedziała patrząc jak chłopczyk próbuje ją złapać -Tak ! mam na imię Ora - przedstawiła się tracąc czujność Adrienek ją złapał a ja i jego mama się zaśmialiśmy A ja się chyba nie przedstawiłam - znalazłam mój błąd - Roo -Amanda, Amanda Agreste . A ty masz jakieś nazwisko ? - Vacze. -Pomysłowe -powiedziała udając powagę Popatrzyłam na "Zabawę"chłopczyka -Czuje w nim niezwykle silną energię - powiedziałam widząc jak mały bawi się z moją siostrą -Kiedyś zostanie wybranym -przepowiedziałam -Na pewno - powiedziała zamyślona - Powiec mi dlaczego jesteś na Ziemi -Hee...a Przeklęty Key za atakował. Najwyższa Rada wysłała mnie na ziemie z Nuru aby go ukryć -Witam Panią - przywitał się Kwami -Dzień dobry -uśmiechnęła sie kobieta -Nuru pomórz mi to dziecko jest silniejsze niż myślałam Wszyscy się śmialiśmy -Adrien jest bardzo do ciebie podobny -przyznałam - na pewno będzie miał powodzenie u dziewczyn -Zgadzam się -zaśmiała się -Muszę już iść spotkamy się jeszcze? Musisz mi opowiedzieć tą "Długą historie" -powiedziałam podnosząc się -Oczywiście. Chętnie porozmawiam z "nie człowiekiem" -zaśmiałyśmy się -Za tydzień ci pasuje ? -Tak -uśmiechnęłam się do chłopczyka i podałam mu rękę Chłopiec natychmiast puścił Orę , która uwolniona schowała się w torebce i chwycił moją dłoń .Jego śmiech przypominał pieśni paków na mojej planecie .Słodki i kojący . Gdy mnie puścił, po długich namowach Amandy ,przegnałam się i wróciłam do domu Przepraszam że tak krótko ale nic na to nie poradzę może jutro wstawie next ( nic nie obiecuje ) ---- Rozdział 6 00:00 - nie śpię. Patrzę się przed siebie w sufit . Szkoła - jak wygląda ona na Ziemi ? Jacy są nauczyciele i uczniowie ? Uda mi się zachować w sekrecie moje pochodzenie ? '' Wyciągnęłam ręce do góry jakbym chciała dotknąć sufitu . ''Jak długo będę się ukrywać w tym ciele ?Czy na zawszę zostanę w tej formie ? Przyłożyłam ręce do piersi. Człowiek poczułby w tym momencie bicie serca ,ale ja czułam pulsowanie mojej życiowej energii. 01:00 - podniosłam się. Popatrzyłam się w stronę Ory. Spała .Uśmiechnęłam się. Wiedziałam że się skusi Zeszłam z łóżka i przybliżyłam się do okna .Otworzyłam je a wiatr wdarł się do środka poruszając moimi włosami. Ta księżycowa noc dodawała uroku Paryżu. Biały księżyc bijący ciemność swoją niebieską poświatą tulił stolicę Francji do snu .Wieża Eiffla połyskiwała w swoich złotych lampach. Uśmiechnęłam się w stronę księżyca i zamknęłam okno. Usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam medytować . *Mistrz Fu* Zobaczyłem jak dziewczyna siada na łóżku i zamyka oczy. Już miałem wrócić do kuchni gdy jej ciało zaczęło połyskiwać .Tłumaczyła mi że to tylko ludzka forma i na każdej innej planecie może przybrać zupełnie inną .Że jest zrobiona całkowicie z magii jej świata ,a medytacja odnawia jej moce i energię ,ale nie sądziłem że to będzie tak niesamowity widok. Ciekawe jak wygląda naprawdę. Roo już się nie poruszała można by przysiąc że śpi. Przemieściłem sie do kuchni gdzie czekała na mnie ziołowa herbata. *Roo* Otworzyłam powoli powieki .Przez chwile widziałam drzewa mojego świata ale natychmiast przeobraziły się w meble i ściany . Wstałam wypoczęta z łóżka i popatrzyłam sie na położony w kąt plecak pełen zeszytów i książek. Podeszłam do szafy i wyjęłam z niej białą bluzkę z niebieskim serduszkiem na dole ,czarną bluzę i spodnie. Przebrałam sie i poszłam na śniadanie nawet nie budząc słodziasinie śpiącej siostry . - Co tak wcześnie?- zapytała się Miia -Medytowałam . Czasami trzeba podładować baterie na maxa -uśmiechnęłam się do niej -Racja - zgodziła się ze mną Tikki Gdy wróciłam do pokoju by obudzić Orę była 6:30 -I co? Przyjemne uczucie co nie -Przetarła lekko swoje jeszcze senne oczka -Rozumiem już dlaczego cię tak trudno obudzić - zachichotała -Bardzo śmieszne . Wstawaj dziś pierwszy dzień szkoły!- poderwała sie do góry i już jej niebyło w pokoju . Pół godziny później szłam w stronę szkoły z przypiętą broszką Nuru ukrytą pod bluzą i Orą w plecaku . Stanęłam przed wejściem do instytucji nauczania .Przed wejściem wisiała tabliczka z napisem G.25 .Niepewnie weszłam do środka. Nagle poczułam napływ pozytywnej i negatywnej energii . Spojrzałam na plan lekcji klasy "C" Matma Podeszłam pod salę . Dobrze wiedziałam gdzie znajduje się każda lekcja. Poprzedniego dnia gdy wróciłam ze spaceru Mistrz Fu zabrał mnie tu i dyrektor mnie oprowadził i przydzielił do jednej z klas. Przy ścianie siedziała grupa dziewczyn chichocząc i śmiejąc się. Parę kroków do nich grupka chłopaków. Na korytarzu panował chaos gdy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Nie ukrywam że dostałam ciarek . Nauczycielka podeszła i otworzyła drzwi sali .Weszłam jako ostatnia. Każdy zajął swoje miejsce a ja przystanęłam przy drzwiach nie wiedząc co zrobić. ---- Rozdział 7 -Dzisiaj dołączy do waszej klasy nawa koleżanka -powiedziała do uczniów ,którzy dopiero teraz zwrócili na mnie uwagę - no przedstaw się -Nazywam się Roo Vacze . Nie dawno wprowadziłam się do Paryża. Mam nadzieję że szybko przyzwyczaję się do nowego otoczenia . -Dobrze. Zajmij miejsce - wskazała pustą ławkę przy oknie. Usiadłam w niej i wyciągnęłam potrzebne przedmioty. Przez chwilę słuchałam nauczycielki tłumaczącej jak obliczyć pewne działanie ,które szybko już obliczyłam. Tak jak myślałam NUDA!! Popatrzyłam przez okno .Jedna z chmur przypominała króliczka. -Roo - usłyszałam kobietę -Możesz rozwiązać to zadanie -popatrzyłam się na tablicę a potem w książkę Wstałam i podeszłam do tablicy . Niepewnie chwyciłam za kredę i zaczęłam pisać. -Dobrze wróć na swoje miejsce - powiedziała po sprawdzeniu prawidłowo rozwiązanego działania Tak! Nuda ! Wróciłam do ławki i napisałam krótką notatkę z lekcji aby nikt się mnie nie czepiał . Dzwonek Wszyscy prawie natychmiast wyszli nie wybiegli z sali. Nie rozumiem czemu się tak śpieszą. Ludzie są dziwni . '' Wyszłam z klasy i spokojnie szłam w kierunku kolejnego miejsca lekcji .Mijałam w ciszy ludzi słuchając urywek ich rozmów . -...no bo wczoraj ... - ...nie rozumiem jak można tak ... Westchnęłam i kierowałam się w stronę biblioteki . Tak jak myślałam niebyło tam żadnej żywej duszy .Weszłam pomiędzy regały a z plecaka wyłoniła się Ora . -Lekcja była .. -Nudna?- przerwałam jej -...ciekawa, na swój sposób Zaczęłam przyglądać się książkom. ''Biblioteka- samotny uporządkowany pałac pełen wiedzy, której nikt nie chce posiąść. Opuszczone królestwo w którym zaczęłam przesiadywać tylko w nim mogłam normalnie rozmawiać z siostrą . Reszta lekcji minęła podobnie jak pierwsza a ja nie mogłam uwierzyć że poczułam się zmęczona po 6 godzinach przesiedzianych w tym budynku . Właśnie przechodziłam obok nowej piekarni gdy zobaczyłam jak pewna kobieta wchodzi do środka z małą dziewczynką na rękach . Gdy wzrok malutkiej spoczął na mnie ta się uśmiechnęła a jej fiołkowe oczka wypełnione były radością. Odwzajemniłam jej uśmiech ciągle idąc w kierunku domu. Jaka słodziutka Tak wiem .. ..krótko <3 Rozdział 8 ---- Podobnie miną cały tydzień. Spotkałam się z Amandą ,która opowiedziała mi jak trafiła na Ziemię , zakochała sie w Gabrielu Agreste i zajmowała się dzieckiem .Po prosiła mnie także o zajęcie się Adrienem w sobotę. Zgodziłam się .Idę teraz pod adres na kartce, którą mi dała Obdarzona. -Jesteś pewna że dasz sobie radę z dzieckiem ? - spytała mnie siostra gdy dochodziłam do wielkiej bramy -Pewnie czemu miałabym sobie nie poradzić - odpowiedziałam jej podchodząc do ogromnych drzwi Przystanęłam i dopiero po chwili zobaczyłam na ścianie dzwonek .Wcisnęłam go a zaraz po tym dziwna kamera sie we mnie wpatrywała -Roo to ty! Wejdź proszę- usłyszałam głos kobiety -Dziękuje że przyszłaś Wielkie wrota się otworzyły a ja weszłam po woli do środka. Zanim doszłam do drzwi wejściowych otworzył je mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze z białym krawatem i okularami na nosie. Poczułam od niego energie Kwami . Gdy podeszłam bliżej uśmiechną się do mnie -A więc to ty będziesz się dzisiaj opiekować moim synem - powiedział miło Schylił sie tak że był na równi z moim wzrostem -Dbaj o niego . Mogę ci zaufać prawda ? - uśmiechał się a jednocześnie był taki poważny. Ciekawe jak on to zrobił -Pewnie - powiedziałam z uśmiechem - Pański syn jest w dobrych rękach -Widzisz Gabrielu. - powiedziała Amanda podchodząc do nas -Mówiłam że znalazłam kogoś odpowiedniego -Dobrze chodzi powiemy ci co i jak - powiedział jaj mąż Szłam za nimi słuchając uważnie co mówią -Wrócimy około 23 :00 -powiedziała kobieta stojąc w drzwiach -Dam rade -uśmiechnęłam się do niej -Wierze ci na słowo - wyszła -To co chodzimy zobaczyć się z Adrienem -powiedziałam kierując się w stronę sypialni małego. Zielonooki maluch spał sobie smacznie w kołysce. Podeszłam bliżej łóżeczka .Przykryty czarnym kocykiem z zielonymi detalami chłopczyk, leżał spokojnie . -Jaki on słodziasiny - szepnęłam do Kwami -Zgadzam się - powiedział cicho Nuru - Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takiego słodziaka Nagle chłopczyk zaczął powoli otwierać te swoje magicznie zielone oczy. Już miał zacząć płakać gdy zobaczył Ore. Wyciągną rączki w jej stronę zaciskając i rozluźniając paluszki. -Patrz lubi cię- powiedziałam do siostry -Bardzo śmieszne- popchnęłam ją leciutko w stronę rączek Adrienka -co ty ..nieeee Ja i Nuru zaczęliśmy się śmiać -Jesteś głodny ?Nuru przyniesiesz mu butelkę-pokiwał głową i już go niebyło Wzięłam malutkiego, który przytulał się do mojej bliźniaczki, na ręce. Po jakimś czasie Kwami Motyla przyleciał z butelką ciepłego mleka. Podał mi ją a ja nakarmiłam Adriena Po długim dniu zajmowania sie szkrabem Amandy bardzo go polubiłam. Cieszyłam się że będę mogła widzieć jak dorasta dziecko Wybrańca i Obdarzonej. Gdy Chłopczyk już spał a ja siedziałam niedaleko rozmawiając z Kwami usłyszałam odgłos otwieranych drzwi .Ora i Nuru odruchowo się schowali. -Gabrielu nie masz się o co martwić - powiedziała kobieta do męża -Nie rozumiem czemu ty się nie martwisz ! Zostawiliśmy nasze jedyne dziecko pod opieką dziewczyny niepełnoletniej ! -poczułam się lekko urażona Weszli do pokoju . Mężczyzna rozglądał się nerwowo a gdy zobaczył smacznie śpiącego chłopczyka jago oddech natychmiast się uspokoił -A nie mówiłam Roo jest warta zaufania -Roo ? -popatrzył się na mnie jakby mnie znał -Pan we mnie wątpił ? - założyłam ręce na piersi - przecież powiedziałam że pański syn jest w dobrych rękach i może mi pan zaufać -Tak - uśmiechną się nerwowo -Musisz mu wybaczyć jest Ojcem - zaśmiała się Obdarzona -Rozumiem - zaśmiałam się -W każdym razie dziękuje że zajęłaś się moim synem - powiedział Gabriel -Odprowadzić cię - spytała się Amanda -Nie trzeba mieszkam nie daleko - Pni Agreste zaprowadziła mnie do drzwi -Do widzenia - pomachała mi w progu - Do widzenia - odpowiedziałam jej także machając W ciągu tego miesiąca pomagałam Mistrzowi Fu w porządkach domu. Chciałam aby skupił sie na swoich zajęciach .W szkole byłam jedną z najlepszych uczennic więc nią się nie przejmowałam .Nie miałam w niej przyjaciół ,przerwy wolałam z pędzać z Orą i Nuru w Opuszczonym królestwie nazywanym także biblioteką. Gdy nie pomagałam "Dziadkowi " spędzałam czas z Amandą i jej szkrabem , którego pokochałam jak brata .Chętnie się nim opiekowałam gdy Państwo Agreste wychodzili gdzieś razem i nie mogli zabrać Adriena ze sobą. Wtorek ,koniec ostatniej lekcji, za dwie minuty dzwonek. Większości klasy patrzyła się na zegar umieszczony nad tablicą z niecierpliwością i znudzeniem. Wpatrzyłam się w okno. Bez chmurne niebo i Wieża Eiffla mieniła sie od promieni słonecznych. Mój wzrok padł na pustą ulice. Nagle pojawił się na niej mężczyzna ubrany na czarno-czerwono .Popatrzył się prosto na mnie poczułam powiew silnej negatywnej energii przed którą próbowałam sie obronić Dzwonek Dźwięk oznaczający koniec lekcji i szum uczniów próbujących się jak najszybciej wydostać ze szkoły zakłócił negatywną energie. Powoli wychodziłam ze szkoły myśląc o osobie która na pewno nie była człowiekiem. Gdy byłam juz na mojej ulicy poczułam tą samą mroczną esencje co wcześniej. Ktoś chwycił mnie za ramie i odwrócił mnie o 180 stopni. -Witam cię Wilczyco strażniczko MOJEGO Miraculum motyla -to nie może być on -P....Prze..Przeklęty Key ?!!! - uśmiechną się złośliwie i zaciągną mnie do jakiegoś zaułka Zrobił to tak gwałtownie że plecak i spadł z ramienia .Jak dobrze że Ora była pod bluzą. Otworzył portal i wepchną mnie do niego Rozdział 9 ---- Obudziłam się w czarnym pokoju. Podłoga ,ściany i meble wszystko czarne .Jedyne co się od tego odróżniało było lustro . Podeszłam do niego. W szklanym odbiciu pojawiła się dziewczyna o długich rozpuszczonych niebieskich włosach i oczach w kolorze nieba na jej policzku widniała jeszcze niezagojona rana. Ubrana w białą koszule z czarnymi detalami do której była przypięta broszka Nuru. Śnieżno biała krótka spódnica założona na czarne getry a do tego wysokie czarne buty na małym obcasie. Popatrzyłam na swoje ręce Inna forma = inny świat /wymiar '' Spojrzałam w stronę zarysu łóżka .Na jego ramie powieszone były moje poprzednie ubrania .Całe we krwi. - G...Gdzie..ja..jestem ? -Roo!!!!! Nareszcie się obudziłaś - usłyszałam głoś mojej siostry -Ora ?!! Gdzie jesteś ? -zaczęłam się rozglądać dookoła -W pomieszczeniu obok -Wszystko z tobą w porządku ?Gdzie jest Nuru ? -Tak choć trochę trudno jest się przyzwyczaić do tej formy .Nuru jest tutaj ze mną nieprzytomny -Wiesz co się stało ?- nie odpowiedziała Nagle poczułam intensywnie mocną negatywną energie. Usłyszałam czyjeś powolne kroki . -No..No...No ..o której to się wstaje? -powiedział otwierając drzwi czarnego jak smoła pokoju Nie odpowiedziałam mu -Roo...kochana Kiugi. Czy na prawdę wierzysz w to że dasz rade mnie powstrzymać -mówił spokojnie wkurzającym tonem - nie sądzisz że lepiej będzie jak się poddasz i powierzysz mi Miraculum motyla -Nigdy ci go nie oddam !!! Nie jesteś ni nigdy nie będziesz wybrany !!! - krzyknęłam Mężczyzna a czerwonych oczach i czarnych włosach uśmiechną się złośliwie i podszedł do mnie - W tej formie wyglądasz o wiele atrakcyjniej niż w tamtej wiesz - szepną mi do ucha Zadrżałam -Nie warz się !!- próbowałam go od siebie odsunąć ale ani ruszył -A niby dlaczego -chwycił mnie za nadgarstki -PRZESTAN !!- krzyczałam w niebo głosy -Ej no weź przestani przecież to nie jest twoja prawdziwa forma -mówił tak spokojnie ,w ogóle nie przejmował się tym że się opierałam. Przygwoździł mnie do ściany , złapał nadgarstki jedną ręką a drugą opierał sie .Zbliżył twarz do mojej szyi .Zadrżałam .Najpierw mnie pocałował a potem łatał wargami (w szyje) . Poczułam powiew zimnego powietrza. Oddalił się troszeczkę nadal mnie nie puszczając -I..podoba sie - zapytał - myślę że już jesteś gotowa Popatrzyłam się na siebie. Byłam w białej jak śnieg bieliźnie z niebieską koronką -Biały ta zdecydowanie twój kolor -to miał być komplement ? - Zboczeniec ,pedofil nie odważysz sie !!-krzyczałam prosto w jego twarz -Przekonamy się ?- mówiąc to chwycił mnie mocniej i zaczął ciągnąc w stronę łóżka Już miał mnie na nie rzucić gdy drzwi do pokoju się odtworzyły .Stał w nich niski chłopiec na Ziemi można by powiedzieć że 10 letni. Miał krótkie jasno fioletowe włosy i oczy pełne gniewu. Ubrany na ciemno fioletowo. Na jego ciele można było dostrzec szybko gojące się rany i siniaki. Zza nim stała dziewczynka tego samego wzrostu o śnieżno-białych włosach z niebieskim pasemkiem i ciemno brązowymi oczami , ubrana na biało . Zaskoczony Key puścił mnie a jak korzystając z okazji oddaliłam sie od niego. ................................... Zaczęłam powoli otwierać powieki. Poczułam bul w nadgarstkach .Zorientowałam się że wiszę opierając się o zimną ścianę .Nadal byłam w bieliźnie -Roo wszystko w porządku ? - naprzeciwko mnie wisiała w tej samej pozycji dziewczynka a obok niej nieprzytomny chłopiec -Ora ? -Tak ..to ja - powiedział ciesząc sie pewnie że ja pamiętam - A ..on .. -Nuru -Gdyby nie wy doszło by do ...Dziękuje wam -To nasz obowiązek Roo jesteś jego strażniczką a ja twoją siostrom .Musieliśmy działać -W tej formie jesteś słodziutka siostrzyczko Zaśmiałyśmy się -A więc humorek wrócił -Usłyszałyśmy znienawidzony głos Podszedł bliżej mnie i pogłaskał mnie po udzie -Wiesz szkoda że nieudało nam się tego zrobić- przełknęłam ślinę - ale zawsze możemy to zrobić inaczej Oparł się o ścianę tak że byłam pomiędzy jego rękoma -Co ty robisz ?!! - maja bliźniaczka próbowała to przerwać -Biorę to co nie moje -powiedział przybliżając twarz do mojej -Zostaw ją - usłyszałam głos Nuru -Bo co ? I tak będziesz mój!! -krzykną do niego -Hmm..wiecie co dziewczynki pójdziecie ze mną !! -Ora była przerażona Po chwili poczułam jak coś puszcza moje nadgarstki i upadłam na zimną kamienną podłogę. Tak samo było z moją siostrą . Złapał nas obie za ręce i wyprowadził z "Pokoju" w którym słychać było szarpanie się Nuru ---- Rozdział 10 '''Tak wiem długo mnie niebyło ale to nie moja wina ('tylko rodziców ale ciiii ) Wrzucił nas do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. -Zaraz wracam - pstrykną palcami i zamkną drzwi na klucz. Na moim ciele pojawiły się poprzednie ubrania a ja podbiegłam do drewnianych drzwi i waliłam w nie z całej siły pięściami. -Roo przestani to nic nie da !- powiedziała moja bliźniaczka i ledwo podchodząc do mnie przytuliła - uspokój się -Ora...-nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć Uśmiechnęła sie do mnie -Musi być jakiś sposób aby się sąd wydostać -powiedziałam cicho -Na pewno Po jakimś czasie w padłam na pomysł -Wilczyca !! -Myślisz że damy rade się połączyć - moja siostra miała wątpliwości -Trzeba spróbować - w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową Podniosłyśmy się i złapałyśmy za ręce . -Siostro Połączmy się ! Ora pokarz kły !!-po tych słowach Ora zamieniła się w czarny naszyjnik z 5 niebieskimi rysami na czarnym medaliku ,który wisiał teraz na mojej szyi. Biała maska z niebieską rysą przechodzącą przez prawe oko pojawiła się na mojej twarzy. Biały kombinezon zastąpił poprzednie ubranie. Na moich plecach pojawiłsię Wilczy miecz .Śnieżno białe wilcze uszy i ogon także znalazły sie na swoim miejscu . Uśmiechnęłam się szczęśliwa nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz połączyłam się z siostrą. Jednak połowa szczęścia uleciała gdy zobaczyłam jasno niebieskie włosy -Ah... a miałam nadzieje że będą brązowe -powiedziałam -''Wiesz przecież że jesteś w innej formie ! to było oczywiste ''- powiedziała Ora w mojej głowie , w końcu byłyśmy połączone Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły a zszokowany demon .Widać było że nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. - W tej postaci też mnie nie pokonasz ! -powiedział stając w progu uniemożliwiając mi drogę ucieczki Przełknęłam ślinę i chwyciłam mój miecz -Zobaczymy ! - zaczęłam biec w jego kierunku - Kamuflaż - szepnęłam by nie usłyszał Stałam się nie widzialna ,tak jakby rozpłynęłam się w powietrzu . Nadal zaskoczony szykował sie na atak z mojej strony ,lecz ja niezauważalnie wymknęłam sie mu i już biegłam w kierunku pomieszczenia w którym został Nuru . Weszłam do pokoju i zaczęłam ściągać fioletowego chłopca .Kwami Motyla nie wiedział co się dzieje i rozglądał się dookoła. -Spokojnie Nuru to ja - wyszeptałam aby się uspokoił -Roo ! Tak się cieszę -Choć musimy się stąd wydostać - spoważniałam On kiwną tylko głową . Złapałam go za rękę i pociągnęłam w stronę korytarza -Gdzie jesteś Wilczyco !!-krzyczał zdenerwowany Key Biegłam jak najszybciej potrafiłam a Nuru próbował za mną nadążyć .Poruszaliśmy się ciemnymi korytarzami próbując znaleźć wyjście. Co jakiś czas po budynku rozchodził się odgłos Przeklętego . W końcu się udało jeszcze trochę a otworzą się wrota do wyjścia z tego okropnego miejsca ,ale oczywiście coś musiało powiadomić szukającego o miejscu naszego pobytu a ściślej to pikanie naszyjnika . -Aha a więc tu się ukrywacie -znalazł nas i uśmiechną się jak ostatni debil -Super - szepnęłam do Nuru -''Przepraszam. Próbowałam ale..'' - Ora winiła się -To nie twoja wina - szepnęłam do niej On się do nas zbliżał . Szybko chwyciłam chłopca i pobiegłam do drzwi ,które z trudem otworzyliśmy. Ten pedofil już prawie mnie chwycił ale zrobiłam unik .Mocno złapałam Wilczy miecz i próbowałam się bronić . -Tak !! - powiedziałam odruchowo gdy udałao mi sie go odepchnąć jak najdalej. Dobiegłam do Nuru i wtedy się odmieniłam -Przepraszałam Roo -mówiła wykończona - Dasz rade otworzyć portal -kiwnęła twierdząco głową . We trójkę otworzyliśmy portal na Ziemię .Ora już przeszła -Ty się nigdzie nie wybierasz ! - krzykną w oddali próbując zamknąć portal -Nuru szybciej !!! - chłopak przechodził właśnie przez portal Oglądnęłam się za siebie .Wściekły demon biegł w moją stronę ,ale ja byłam już przy przejściu na Ziemię. Przełknęłam ślinę i przeszłam przez niego. Znalazłam sie w jakimś ciemnym zaułku ,ale nie to teraz było ważne. Szybko odwróciłam sie i ujrzałam Kwami w poprzednich formach , które do mnie podleciały. -Portal !! Prędko!! - krzyknął Nuru Wystawiłam lewą rękę w stronę portalu , moi przyjaciele zrobili to samo .Skupiłam się na nim i w odpowiednim momencie powiedziałam wyuczoną formułkę ,zamykając oczy . -Udało się ? - zapytałam otwierając oczy po skończonym rytuale Moim oczom ukazała się ciemna kamienna ściana budynku. Po przejściu do innego świata niebyło najmniejszego śladu .Upadłam na kolana ze męczenia -Udało się ! -szepnęłam szczęśliwa ,a po chwili głośniej - Udało sie !! Oddychałam ciężko łapiąc oddech. Położyłam sie na brudnym chodniku .Chciało mi się śmiać. -Roo kiedy ostatnio medytowałaś ? - zapytała osłabiona i zmartwiona siostra . Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej .Nuru i Ora usiadali na przeciwko mnie . - Chyba w tedy w bibliotece .Pamiętasz ? -nagle sobie coś przypomniałam - ale ty jesteś wykończona ! Musisz odpocząć !! -Ty też -stwierdził Nuru -Chodzicie wracamy do domu -powiedziałam całkowicie się podnosząc . Nuru wleciał do broszki ,a ja wzięłam Orę na ręce i zaczęłam iść w stronę ulicy. -Czy na pewno jestem w Paryżu? - powiedziałam do siebie . Jednak piętrząca się Wieża Eiffla upewniła mnie gdzie się znajduje . -Czujesz energię Miraculum ? -spytałam się siostry Zaprzeczyła ,a ja westchnęłam i ruszyłam w stronę parku widocznego zza rogu. Gdy dotarłam do końca drogi spojrzałam na znak ze znajomą mi nazwą ulicy. -Ile mnie nie było na Ziemi ? - spytałam bardziej siebie niż siostrę. Chodziłam po parku który ledwie poznałam . 1.Fontanna została dokończona . 2.Zniknął placyk zabaw Wyszłam z parku i skierowałam sie w stronę zachodniej części miasta. Nagle poczułam słabą energię ,której poszukiwałam. -Nareszcie -ucieszyłam sie przyśpieszając kroku . Chba jest dość długie nie ? ' '''Kto poprawnie odpowie na pytanie Roo "Ile mnie niebyło na Ziemi" będzie mugł mi zadać 3 pytania na które postaram się odpowiedzieć <3 <3 ' ---- Rozdział 11 *Mistrz Fu* Odkąd Roo zaginęła minęło sporo czasu. Ostatni raz widziano ją jak wychodziła sama ze szkoły , a na ulicy znaleziono jej plecak ,który leżał teraz w jej pokoju . Paw nie był wstanie jej znaleźć i sam "znikną" . Może powróciła na swoją planetę ,ale tak bez pożegnania ? Nie na pewno coś się stało . Siedziałem do późnego wieczora popijając herbatkę i rozmyślając o dziewczynie ,którą uznano 5 lat temu za zmarłą, gdy nagle po mieszkaniu rozległ się odgłos pukania do drzwi. Wstałem niechętnie ,nie spodziewałem sie gości . Otworzyłem lekko drzwi i nawet nie spoglądając na osobę stojącą po ich drugiej stronie . -Kto postanowił odwiedzić starca w środku nocy ? - Mam chyba małe dejavu - usłyszałem zmęczony ale śmiejący się głos dziewczyny . Otworzyłem szerzej drzwi i zobaczyłem ją .Prawie wcale się nie zmieniła .Ten sam wzrost , sylwetka ,radosne oczy i szeroki uśmiech .Jej ciemno brązowe włosy były rozczochrane i rozpuszczone . Na policzku niezagojona rana. Ubrana była w białą koszulę ,spódniczkę ,czarne getry i wysokie buty nie zapominając o fioletowej broszce przypiętej do koszuli .W jej dłoniach spała Ora . Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom -Roo ? -Mogę wejść ? - zapytała -Oczywiście moje dziecko -wpuściłem ją do środka Poszedłem za nią w stronę salonu , gdzie Plagg objadał sie serem a Foxy szynką .Na widok dziewczyny przekąski wypadły im z łapek , natychmiast sie przy niej znaleźli zadając jej mnóstwo pytań pytani. Wtedy z broszki wyleciał Nuru . - Ej..chłopaki dajcie jej spokój dawno nie odpoczywała - powiedział -Ile nas niebyło - odwróciła się do mnie -10 lat - powiedziałem powoli (późnej sie dowiecie dlaczego :) ) Otworzyła szerzej oczy ,zapewne ze zdziwienia i niedowierzania. Nuru także zamilkł ,a Ora dalej spała w rękach siostry -D..Dzi..e....sięć...lat -wydukała dziewczyna - Eh..ta różnica czasowa *Roo* 10 lat !Szmat czasu! to wyjaśnia nowe miejsca i zmiany w Paryżu . Westchnęłam A tak bardzo chciałam widzieć jak dorasta syn Amandy . -Co się stało ? - zapytał Mistrz Fu -Zo...zostałam przerwana przez Przeklętego Key - odpowiedziałam przypominając sobie zdarzenia. Zachwiałam się lekko na nogach -Jesteś zmęczona lepiej odpocznij - czy Foxy sie o mnie martwi ? Weszłam do pokoju i położyłam Orę do jej posłania ,a sama usiadłam na łóżku i pogłębiłam się w pozytywnej energii tego miejsca .Czułam jak odzyskuje siły. 'Nikt nie zgadł :) Ale fajnie że prubowałyście ( Anielica ,Malinka914) :) ' ---- Rozdział 12 Od jakiegoś czasu policzek piekł mnie coraz mocniej. Dzięki medytacji rana szybciej znikała ,a pieczenie było temu skutkiem. Otworzyłam oczy nie mogąc już znieść bólu. Podeszłam do lustra .Zobaczyłam rozczochrane włosy i połyskującą na złoto ranę Moja "krew" jest trochę inna niż Człowieka. Jest ona prawie przeźroczysta lekko połyskująca na złoto. -Wyglądam koszmarnie - oceniłam - musze coś z tym zrobić Podeszłam do szafy i wyjęłam z niej niebieski pod koszulek oraz białą bardzo luźną koszulkę ,getry i baletki. Wymyłam się i rozczesałam włosy aby je spiąć w kucyka. -Fajnie wyglądasz - uznała Ora -Dzięki -uśmiechnęłam się -Chce się spotkać z Amandą -Tak tak ale najpierw śniadanie ! -zaśmiałam sie - I muszę pogadać z Mistrzem Fu - powiedziałam wychodząc z pokoju W kuchni czekała na mnie niespodzianka -Roo ? - powiedziała kobieta o zielonych oczach -Amanda ! - podeszłam do niej - Tak sie cieszę że panią widzę , ale skąd pani się tu wzięła ? -Mistrz Fu mnie poinformował że wróciłaś -uśmiechnęła się do mnie - Chciałam niezwłocznie z tobą porozmawiać -Ja też - zaśmiałyśmy jak stare znajome Obdarzona zjadła z nami śniadanie ,opowiedziałam jej o tym co się mi przytrafiło a ona mi o Adrienie. -Więc ma już 11 lat ? Eh to nie sprawiedliwe-rozżalałam się - że też musiano mnie porwać w takim momencie jego życia?! Kobieta się zaśmiała -Wiesz co Roo musimy ci mienić wygląd oraz nazwisko - Dlaczego ? -To było by dziwne że dziewczyna która zaginęła nagle powróciła i wygląda identycznie jak 10 lat temu nie sądzisz ? -Masz racje .Ale wiesz że nie dam rady zmienić formy -Wiem pomogę ci zmienić wygląd .Zobaczmy - zeskanowała mnie wzrokiem- Wiem !! Pstryknęła palcami , moja gumka znikła rozpuszczając mi włosy .Pstryknęła ponownie a na grzywce pojawił się znienawidzony odcień niebieskiego -Przepraszam ale wolałabym ciemniejszy niebieski -przeszły minie dreszcze -A jasne -Pstryknięcie -może być ? Popatrzyłam sie na pasemko -Tak - uśmiechnęłam się -Jak tam policzek - Powiedział "Dziadek" po długiej chwili milczenia -Rano mnie bolał ale przestało ,myślę że niedługo zniknie zupełnie -Rozumiem -Dobrze załatwione teraz nazwisko Myśleliśmy tak przez 3 godziny aż Amanda musiała iść -Do zobaczenia -pomachała na wychodząc -Do widzenia ! - odmachałam jej Myśleliśmy tak przez 2 dni .Przez ten czas regenerowałam do końca siły aż moja rana zniknęła . Teraz siedziałam przy stole zajadając się kanapkami z dżemem ,a Ora arbuzem gdy Nuru siedział zamyślony . -I wymyśliłaś coś ? - zapytała Tikki -Nie -Może nazwa jakieś rośliny ? - spytała Miia Zastanawiałam się chwile -Może Hisui ? Hisui kwiat w kolorach tęczy przepięknie pachnący, rosnący na mojej planecie . -Brzmi dobrze - usłyszałam głos za sobą -Dzień dobry Mistrzu -Zadzwoniła Pani Agreste -Tak ? -Chciałaby się z tobą spotkać -Tylko się przebiorę -poszłam sie przebrać Po jakimś czasie wyszłam z domu kierując się do parku -Dzień dobry Roo - usłyszałam JEGO głos Odwróciłam się .Stał trzymając Amandę pod szyją .Kobieta próbowała się uwolnić bez skutecznie .(nikogo prócz nas niebyło w parku ) -Zostaw ją Zboczeńcu -krzyknęłam -Najpierw powierz mi Miraculum Motyla - podszedł do mnie bliżej -Nigdy - przypomniałam sobie że zostawiłam broszkę na stole w pokoju .Jestem głupia Złapał mnie wolną rękom za łokieć i pociągną nas za sobą przez portal . ---- Rozdział 13 -Roo ...Roo..obudzi się - usłyszałam znajomy głos Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Kobietę o różowych włosach i niebieskich oczach ,za nią dziewczynkę ubraną na biało. -A..Amanda ..Ora? -Tak ..wszystko dobrze ? - Nienawidzę jak wrzuca się mnie przez portal -zaśmiały sie -Już wiem dlaczego tak bardzo chciałaś inny odcień niebieskiego -powiedziała nadal się śmiejąc -To nie jest śmieszne - udawałam urażoną -Musimy sie stąd wydostać - powiedziała Ora -Masz rację Podeszłam do drzwi i chwyciłam za klamkę -Zamknięte - I co teraz ? - spytała moja siostra -Amando mogłabyś .. -Warto spróbować -podeszła bliżej drzwi i pstryknęła palcami Drzwi się otworzyły. Wyszłyśmy na korytarz i zaczęłyśmy szukać wyjścia . -Eh moje panie czy ładnie tak uciekać - powiedział zjawiając się przed nami -a gdzie ten fioletowy chłopiec? -W bezpiecznym miejscu -mam nadzieje -Zostawiłaś na Ziemi broszkę ? -Nawet jakbyś chciał nie możesz jej dotknąć dobrze o tym wiesz ! -Masz rację ja nie mogę jej dotknąć ale Człowiek tak...prawda?- chytrze się do mnie uśmiechną Już miałam mu coś zrobić gdy poczułam rękę na ramieniu Zanim Rada powierzyła mi Nuru rzuciła na broszkę zaklęcie uniemożliwiające demonowi jej dotknąć .Jednak miało to zaklęcie mały skutek uboczny .Jeżeli zwykły człowiek dotknie broszki jest pewne że umrze po paru dniach noszenia lub posiadania jej , jednak osobie posiadającej Miraculum może przysporzyć wielkiego pecha ,utratę radości a nawet miłości .Jedynymi osobami jakie nie muszą obawiać się skutków owego zaklęcia jest strażnik i Wybraniec Miraculum Motyla. Przeklęty zaśmiał się i znikł Byłam wściekła na siebie. Dlaczego nie sprawdziłam czy przypięłam broszkę? -To moja wina -Nieprawda - próbowały mnie pocieszyć -Jakiś człowiek jest w niebezpieczeństwie i to moja wina- nadal się oskarżałam -Musimy się stąd szybko wydostać !- powiedziała Ora Nie wiem ile czasu zajęło nam szwendanie sie po tym labiryncie korytarzy i pokoi. Atmosfera była raczej chłodna. -Więc jakie nazwisko wybrałaś - spytała Obdarzona zaczynając rozmowę -Hisui - odpowiedziała moja bliźniaczka -Hisui ? Jak ten kwiat na naszej planecie ? - chyba jej się spodobało -Tak - powiedziałam -Hej te drzwi są otwarte ! - zawołała nas Ora Weszłyśmy do ciemnego pokoju bez okien . -Czekałem na was - no nie znowu On- co tak długo? Milczenie -Wiesz co ..Roo ..znalazłem sposób ma odzyskanie mojego Miraculum. Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi że po połączeniu Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota uzyskuje się boską moc - skąd on o tym wie ? Amanda chwyciła mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnęła za sobą do ucieczki -Czemu biegniemy ? -Nie chcesz wiedzieć ! Znalazłyśmy sie przed drzwiami wyjściowymi gdy poczułam dym,ale nie taki zwykły zawierał on substancje szkodliwą nam .Ta samą substancje zawiera Ziemski Ogień .Jedyna Rzecz która może nas naprawde zabić -Moje panie chyba nie jest wam za gorąco -Czy ten Zboczeniec podpalił to miejsce. -Połączcie się ..już !! - w jej głosie czułam strach -Siostro połączmy się !! Ora pokaż kły ! Chwyciłam za miecz i próbowałam wyważyć drzwi -Już chcecie mnie opuścić ? - Ogień się przemieszczał był coraz bliżej -Jesteś głupcem! Podpalając to miejsce skazujesz nie tylko nas na zgubę ..ty też zginiesz !! -Jestem mądrzejszy niż ci się wydaje Kochana -Nie nazywaj mnie tak !! -A no tak poślubiłaś człowieka ,który pewnie nawet nie wie kim jesteś co ? - Trzymajcie mnie bo zaraz mu coś zrobię -Musze przyznać że twój bachor jest niczego sobie -Co mu zrobiłeś !! - krzyknęłam uderzając mocniej w drzwi pod wpływem złości Otworzyły się -Ja ? Nic - jak ja go nie na widzę Amanda musiała być bardzo zdenerwowana bo pociągnęła mnie w stronę wyjścia -Roo - zaczęła nadal biegnąc - Lubisz mojego syna ? -Co to za pytanie jest dla mnie jak Brat ..choć widziałam go tylko jako małego szkraba - powiedziałam -ale skąd to pytanie ? -Mam pomysł -stanęła -Pomórz mi otworzyć portal Gdy już portal się otworzył był nie stabilny -Idź -pośpieszała mnie -Nigdzie się bez ciebie nie ruszę ! -Nie dam rady utrzymać portalu ja nie przejdę !Ale obiecaj mi że będziesz za mnie czuwała nad Adrienem i Gabrielem - poprosiła -Sama się nimi zajmiesz bo wrócisz razem ze mną -w moich oczach pojawiły się iskrzące na niebiesko bezbarwne jak wy to nazywacie "łzy" -Roo proszę -A gdzie się wybieracie moje panie ? -chwycił Amandę za ramiona -Idź !! -krzyczała Portal się skurczył -Nie bez ciebie ! -Już !! -Wyciągnę cię stąd !! - przyrzekłam i w ostatniej chwili wskoczyłam do portalu ---- Rozdział 14 Ostatnie co pamiętam po wyskoczeniu z portalu była ściana i bul w ręce . - Mistrzu wiadomo kiedy się obudzi -usłyszałam głos dziewczyny -Przykro mi ale nie - w głos Dziadka Poczułam jak ktoś kładzie mi coś mokrego na czoło. Otworzyłam oczy chcąc zobaczyć co to i wtedy ujrzałam te magiczne zielone tęczówki .Co z tego że przypominały kocie oczy ja zawsze je rozpoznam . -Hej obudziła się - powiadomił szczęśliwy pozostałych Podniosłam się -''Jak dobrze że się obudziłaś ''- usłyszałam głos mojej siostry . Czyli nadal jesteśmy połączone . Poczułam jak coś usztywnia moją rękę ,była obwiązana czymś białym -Jestem Czarny Kot a to...czekaj co ty .. nie ściągaj te..go - w tym momencie zdjęłam białe coś z ręki i poruszyłam jak tak jakby nic się nie stało . -Myślałam że jest złamana -powiedziała dziewczyna w stroju Biedronki -Ja też - odezwał sie chłopak - jak się nazywasz -Wilczyca - powiedziałam próbując się podnieci Jednak jakoś mi to nie wyszło bo straciłam równowagę. -Lepiej odpocznij- poczułam jak wysyła do mnie pozytywną energie, dzięki czemu przestało mi się kręcić w głowie. -Nadal sądzisz że to kolejna ofiara Władcy Ciem ? -Władcy Ciem ? - popatrzyłam ma Mistrza Fu wzrokiem "Co się stało kiedy mnie nie było ? " -Widzisz nawet nie wie kto to - powiedział Kot -No dobra ale skąd się wzięła nieprzytomna w tym zaułku ? - popatrzyli się na mnie -Em ...nie pamiętam - wysłałam im sztuczny uśmieszek -Twoje Miraculum to ten naszyjnik tak ? - Spojrzała na mnie tymi fiołkowymi oczami Tylko skąd ja je kojarzę? A tak to córeczka tego małżeństwa któż prowadzą piekarnie . -..T...tak ..-udałam że nie znam jej pseudonimu -Biedronka -przedstawiła się Wtedy usłyszałam pikanie -Oj chyba musze już iść - powiedział chłopak -Ja też - powiedziała fołkowooka Gdy zostaliśmy sami z Dziadkiem odmieniłam się -Mistrzu gdzie jest broszka - wyglądał na zdenerwowanego -Ma ją Władca Ciem -Czyli Gabriel Agreste ? - tylko on posiadał wtedy prócz Mistrza Miraculum . -Uważasz że to on ? -to chyba oczywiste że skoro to nie dziadek to tyko on nie umrze pod wpływem broszki. -No tak - powiedziała smutno -ale wrócimy do ważniejszej sprawy ile mnie nie było ? -4 lata -Czyli wyglądam na ich wiek?- miałam na myśli Adriena i tą ciemno włosom której imienia nie pamiętam . -Tak mi sie wydaje -Czy zamierzasz mnie znowu wysłać do szkoły ?-odpowiedział mi coś z czego wywnioskowałam że w najbliższym czasie zapisze mnie do ...emmm... nieważne będę chodzić do szkoły -Mogę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie ? -Oczywiście - uśmiechną się do mnie -Tęskniłeś za mną - lekko się zmieszał -Lepiej odpocznij - i uciekł do kuchni -Wiedziałam !- krzyknęłam radośnie zanim całkowicie znikną ---- Rozdział 15 Powlokłam sie zmęczona do pokoju niosąc już kompletnie wykończoną ale najedzoną siostrę. Położyłam ją na posłanie i otworzyłam okno. Niebieska poświata księżyca, który już od samego początku gotów był wysłuchać moich błędów i zmartwień. Jedyny. który czuwa nad tymi co nie mogą zasnąć , kołysał i teraz mnie tą swoją niebieską poświatą. '' Przynajmniej tak się czułam. -To moja wina że ona tam została ! - wyżalałam się do księżyca - Powinnam sprawdzić czy mam broszkę ! -poczułam jak "łzy" spływają mi po policzku. Jedna z nich spadła na parapet. Iskrzący się kryształek szybko wyparował .Popatrzyłam się na księżyc ,który wydawał się "przytulać" mnie swym blaskiem. -Obiecuje że ją z stamtąd wyciągnę! - przyrzekłam ocierając oczy - Dziękuje - powiedziałam do księżyca zamykając wolno okno. Usiadłam na łóżko i zaczęłam medytować. Obudziło mnie pieczenie w ręce. Otworzyłam oczy i wstałam już pełna energii..no prawie wstałam , zamiast zejść z łóżka wyłożyłam się na nim jak placek zagłębiając się w miękkim materacu i pościeli. Z łóżka dopiero wyrwały mnie krzyki i wrzaski na dworze. Wyszłam już ubrana z pokoju. -Co ty tu jeszcze robisz ? - zapytał mnie nieoczekiwanie Dziadek -... -Już przemieniaj się i biegnij im pomóc ! - rozkazał -Ora - zawołałam siostrę -Zwarta i gotowa - wyleciała z kuchni -Siostro połączy się !! Ora pokarz kły !! Gdy dobiegłam na miejsce bohaterowie już walczyli. Ich przeciwnikiem był niejaki "Plume" człowiek pióro. -Co tak długo ?- Czarny Kot mnie zauważył -Spokojnie Kocie przecież to jej pierwszy raz - pierwszy raz ! mam się obrazić ,chociaż pewnie nie to miała na myśli . -Oddajcie mi swoje Miracula i to już ! - no to piórko się wkurzyło Chwyciłam za Wilczy miecz i dołączyłam do walczących. W pewnym momencie Plume trafił Adriena jednym z tych swoich piór. ''Obiecaj mi że będziesz za mnie czuwała nad Adrienem i Gabrielem '' Przygryzłam lekko wargi. Nie ujdzie mu to płazem! Pan Piórko walczył zaciekle z Biedronką coraz bardziej zbliżając się do nieprzytomnego Kota . - Hej kolorowe piórka ! Złap mnie !! - Popatrzył się na mnie z przedziwnym uśmiechem i rzucił się w moją stronę -Kamuflaż !!! - krzyknęłam zanim zdążył cokolwiek mi zrobić . Zniknęłam wszystkim z oczu. Mocniej chwyciłam rękojeść mojego miecza i powaliłam złoczyńcę na ziemię ale zanim cokolwiek się stało, nachyliłam się nad jego uchem. -Jeszcze raz to zrobisz a ja nie będę sie hamować - szepnęłam mu wyraźne ''Zamierzam wypełniać życzenie Amandy -Zrozumiano - nie musiałam sie martwić jak to wygląda z perspektywy ciemnowłosej , która w tej chwili próbowała obudzić Czarnego Kota ,ponieważ nadal byłam niewidzialna . Przestraszony Plume tylko energicznie pokiwał głową. Biedronka podeszła do niego i zabrała mu pasek do którego przypięte były jego piórowate bronie. Jak to nazywali ? Oczyściła Akume ? -Nieźle sie spisałaś ! - powiedział Adrien Poczułam jak ich pozytywna energia otacza mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich. W tym momencie Ora dała znak że traci siły . -To na razie - pożegnałam się ---- Rozdział 16 Szkoła. Ile razy będę do niej uczęszczać ? Stałam przed gabinetem dyrektora oczekując na pozwolenie na wejście. Ta szkoła całkowicie różniła się od tej ile to było? 14 lat temu ? Jednak jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła ,pozytywna energia nadal mieszała się z negatywną . W końcu usłyszałam głos dyrektora i weszłam do gabinetu aby porozmawiać z nim na temat klasy do której mam dołączyć. Gdy już miałam podejść do odpowiedniej sali zadzwonił dzwonek a klasa już była w sali. -Dziś powinna dołączyć do was nawa koleżanka -usłyszałam niepewnie otwierając drzwi. *Marinette* O jejku dziś sie nie spóźniłam ! Mogę dłużej patrzeć na Adriena , to cud ! Zanim zaczęła się lekcja nasza wychowawczyni poinformowała nas o nowej uczennicy. Ciekawe jaka ona jest. Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i do sali niepewnieweszła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z niebieskim pasemkiem o ciemno brązowych oczach. Trzeba przyznać że urodą nie grzeszy , co Chloe chyba już zdążyła zauważyć bo piorunowała nową wzrokiem. -No przedstaw się klasie - powiedziała do niej nauczycielka. -Nazywam sie Roo Hisui .. -Hahahaha..co to za imię - Blondynka nie dała jej dokończyć . Ciemnooka popatrzyła sie na klasę ignorując "Księżniczkę "jej wzrok padł na Adriena ,który akurat pisał coś na kartce. Wysłała do niego serdeczny uśmiech . O nie on jej się podoba ! Czyli jest taka sama jak ten plastik co nadal się śmieje z niej próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę ? Wtedy jej wzrok padł na mnie .Chyba zobaczyła jak na nią patrzę bo przez moment miała zdziwioną minę a następnie wysłała mi taki sam uśmiech jak do chłopaka A może nie ? -Wygląda na miłą - Alya szepnęła do mnie -Chyba tak -odpowiedziałam jej nie spuszczając Roo z oczu. Usiadła w pustej ławce przy oknie na końcu klasy. *Roo* W sali poczułam energię dwóch kwami. Tikki i Pagga Gdy zobaczyłam Adriena chciało mi sie skakać ze szczęścia. Bez maski zielonooki wyglądał naprawdę przystojnie tak jak przewidywałam. Oh gdybyś mogła go teraz zobaczyć Amando Za nim siedziała dziewczyna o fiołkowych oczach przyglądała mi się uważnie. Chyba zrozumiałam dlaczego. Więc wysłałam jej przyjacielski uśmiech. Co do blondynki ,która śmiała się z mojego imienia, widziałam gorsze przypadki. Jeżeli stworzyciel mnie tak nazwał musiał mieć jakiś powód prawda ? '' Usiadłam w wolnej ławce na końcu sali i słuchałam przez chwile o czym mówi nauczycielka , gdzieś w połowie lekcji odwróciłam wzrok w kierunku okna i oglądałam chmury. Od chmurkowego dżemu i zajączka oderwał mnie dzwonek na przerwę .Obserwowałam jak klasa się pakuje a następnie sama w swoim tempie pakowałam rzeczy. -Cześć jestem Miarinette - powiedziała ciemnowłosa stojąc przede mną razem z drugą z okularami - a to Alya -Cześć - przywitałam się lekko uśmiechając -Roo tak ? - upewniała sie Alya -Tak Szybko się z nimi za przyjaźniłam. Oprowadziły mnie po szkole i zapoznały z innymi z klasy ,w pewnym momencie podszedł do nas Adrien z Nino...chyba . -Hej dziewczyny - przywitali się - Adrien - zielonooki się przedstawił. Tak bardzo przypomina Amandę. - Cześć Adrien - Alya podeszła do ciemnoskórego-Nino - złapała go za ramię i gdzieś zaprowadziła -Cześć Roo - przedstawiłam się z uśmiechem Gdy spojrzałam na Mari ta była lekko czerwona z bananem na twarzy .Jej pozytywna energia wzrosła tak że nawet Tigutana pękła by z przejedzenia a i tak by nie pochłonęła połowy. ''Tigutana - magiczne stworzenie żywiące się pozytywną energią , jeden z największych szkodników na mojej planecie. '' Rozmawiałyśmy z blondynem aż nie zadzwonił dzwonek na ostatnią lekcje. ---- Rozdział 17 Matematyka ciągnęła by się w nieskończoność gdyby nie Panna Chloe, która stwierdziła że nie podejdzie do tablicy bo nie chce ubrudzić rąk kredą. -Więc będę musiała ci dać jedynkę ! - powiedziała nauczycielka - Mój Tatuś będzie z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolony - odpowiedziała jej blondyna Ja wpatrywałam się w już bezchmurne niebo -Gdzie jesteście chmurki ? - westchnęłam Nagle zobaczyłam czarne coś szybko zbliżające się w moim kierunku aż uderzyło w szybę całkowicie ją zaciemniając. To samo się stało z każdym oknem. Zrobiło się ciemno ale nie cicho. Klasa w wrzasku nawet się nie pakując wybiegła z sali, a ja zaczęłam powoli zbierać swoje rzeczy. -Już nie kogo tu niema możesz się przemienić - powiedziała Ora ,która przed chwilą sprawdzała sale -Już ? -No przecież mówię -Siostro połączmy się !! Ora pokaż kły !! Otworzyłam okno wpuszczając trochę światła do pustej już sali i wyszłam. Sprawnie przeskakując po dachach domów z już czarnymi oknami dotarłam do miejsca walki. Mężczyzna ubrany w całkowicie na czarno ze szmatką w ręce z której "wytrzepywał" czarną substancje atakował właśnie Czarnego Kota, podczas gdy Biedronka siłowała sie z ciemną mazią na jej ciele. Szybko do niej podbiegłam i próbowałam odkleić to czarne kleiste i gumowate coś. -Przepraszam za spóźnienie -Dobrze że już jesteś , pomóż Kotu - powiedziała- juz sama sobie z tym poradzę -Ok - podbiegłam do złoczyńcy od tyłu Chwyciłam mój miecz i już trzymałam go z mieczem pod szyją - No w końcu jesteś - odetchną zasapany Kot -A więc jest was trójka ?! A to ciekawe - powiedział uważając na słowa bowiem nadal miał Wilczy miecz przy gardle. Jednak jego ręce nadal były wolne .Złapał mnie za rękę i bardo szybko uwolnił się. Teraz to on trzymał mnie na rękach. Przez chwile nie wiedziałam co się stało, dopiero jak spostrzegłam że on mnie porwał otrzeźwiałam. -Kamuflaż !! - krzyknęłam i znikłam mu z oczu . Choć był zaskoczony nadal mocno mnie trzymał . -Jak śmiesz mnie porywać - dałam mu z liścia Zatrzymał się i zszokowany tym co sie stało puścił mnie. -Ej Brudasie gdzie podziałeś swoją księżniczkę-Biedronka przybiła sobie piątkę w twarz. -Jestem Brud - o ktoś tu oprzytomniał Leżałam nadal na ziemi a na dodatek tak blisko jego nóg że wstyd nie skorzystać. Uderzyłam go w nogi za sprawą czego padł plackiem na twarz. Czarny Kot nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu a Biedronka prawie sie nie popłakała .Z ich perspektywy to na prawdę musiało śmiesznie wyglądać. ''-Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać co ? ''- usłyszałam rozbawioną Orę Wstałam stając się widzialna -A więc to twoja sprawka - powiedział do mnie nadal się śmiejąc - A więc moja Pani co zrobimy z tym o to tu leżącym brudem ?- zapytał się Biedronki -Oczyszczę Akume i wrócimy do naszych zajęć - odparła mu Podeszła do nadal leżącego Bruda , rozpruła mu szmatkę i oczyściła Akume i użyła "Niezwykłej Biedronki" -A nie moglibyśmy gdzieś razem wyskoczyć ? - chyba zapomnieli że tu jestem To cudowne on się w niej zakochał a ona w nim ta energia jaką siebie darzą jest tak silna że aż mogłabym powiedzieć że są jednością, ale chwila coś jest nie tak.. - Przykro mi kocie ale zaraz sie przemienię tak samo jak ty No tak niewiedzą kim są, więc ta energia nie jest pełna ahh szkoda że nie mogę nic z tym zrobić . -Szkoda ...-przerwało mu pikanie Miraculi -Cześć wam ! - i już jej niebyło -Cześć ..ja też już pójdę - pożegnałam się z nim -To cześć Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i już mnie tam niebyło. Odmieniłam się niedaleko domu i teraz spokojnie spacerowałam w jego kierunku , z Orą zajadającą się kawałkami jabłka w torebce . -Wróciłam ! - oznajmiłam wchodząc do domu -I jak było w pierwszym dniu ? - spytał mnie Mistrz Fu -Jestem w klasie z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem ,zaprzyjaźniałam się z nimi ,córunia Burmistrza próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę i zostałam porwana przez złoczyńcę podczas walki - podsumowałam dzień -Nie najgorzej -uśmiechnęłam się do niego -To dobrze - powiedział z tym swoim spokojem - mam coś dla ciebie Podał mi niewielkie pudełeczko -Co to jest ? - spytałam wyjmując z niego jakieś urządzenie -Telefon - powiedział włączając urządzenie -pomyślałem że ci się przyda ,myślę że szybko nauczysz się z niego korzystać -uśmiechnęłam się do niego z szczęściem i zdziwieniem na twarzy Do końca dnia siedziałam nad tym urządzeniem sprawdzając do czego służy każdy przycisk. ---- Rozdział 18 Od pierwszego dnia minął tydzień. WC zaatakował już 4 razy ,przynajmniej się nie nudziłam. Jadłam właśnie kolację gdy po domu rozległ się odgłos pukania do drzwi. -Ja otworze - wstałam Otworzyłam drzwi i ujrzałam blondynkę o fioletowych oczach i włosach upiętych w dwa kuce. Ubrana w kolory kremowo-żółte. Wyglądała na "mój" wiek.thumb|To jest Nicol. szaro biała ale cóż chciałam wam pokazać jej fryzurę -Roo ? -Nicol(Nikol)? - spytałam niedowierzając -Jak się cieszę że cię widzę- rzuciła mi się na szyje -Ja też się cieszę -odwzajemniłam uścisk Wtedy podszedł do nas Dziadek -Mistrzu Fu to jest moja przyjaciółka Nicol - przedstawiłam ją -Miło mi pana poznać - przywitała go z uśmiechem -Ty też jesteś .. -Kiugi ? Tak. Lio pokaż się -zawołała swoją siostrę -Cześć - przywitała się Kwami Lwicy -Lio !!- Ora wyleciała z kuchni -Ora !! -Może wejdziemy do domu ?- zaproponował Dziadek -A wiec dlaczego przybyłaś na ziemie- zapytałam już w salonie -Rada mnie tu wysłała - powiedziała uśmiechając się -Rada ? Czyli już wiedzą ? -No tak. Oni chyba wszystko wiedzą -zaśmiałyśmy się - mam ci pomóc odzyskać miraculum Motyla -Nie potrzebuje niańki ! - udawałam oburzenie -A kto dał się porwać ? - spytała - dwa razy ! W tym czasie Ora i Lio rozmawiały z Weijim -Czyli tu zostajesz ? -No tak -Choć pokaże ci mój pokuj - pociągnęłam ją za sobą Następnego dnia w szkole pierwszą lekcją jest Matematyka. -Dzisiaj zaczynamy zupełnie nowy dział - ogłosiła - ale najpierw powitajcie nowego ucznia Do klasy wszedł czarnowłosy chłopak o niebieskich jak niebo oczach .Ubrany na czarno wszedł niepewnie do klasy. -No przedstaw się - powiedziała miłym głosem matematyczka Gdyby tylko takim samym tonem odnosiła sie do "Mądrali " czy jak nazywała tych którzy nie skupiali się na lekcji. -Jestem Rick Ankus -Dobrze usiądź w ostatniej ławce przy oknie - nakazała Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Na trzy wolne miejsca to właśnie ze mną musiała go posadzić. Nie to że już go nie lubię po prostu lubię siedzieć sama i patrzyć sie na chmurkowe figury. Poszedł do ławki i usiadł -H..Hej - przywitał się Chyba nie sądził że będzie musiał siedzieć z dziewczyną -Cześć - odpowiedziałam patrząc jak nauczycielka pisze coś na tablicy. -Jestem Rick -chyba zapomniał że się już przedstawił -Wiem - powiedziałam przepisując temat -Wiesz ? - on naprawdę zapomniał -Przecież się przedstawiałeś klasie - patrzyłam teraz na niego -Racja - podrapał się po szyi -Panno Hisui skoro rozmawiasz to na pewno wiesz jak rozwiązać to zadanie. ''Nawet nie wie pani jak dobrze Wstałam aby podejść do tablicy i rozwiązać bardzo proste działanie .No przynajmniej dla mnie . -To moja wina - usłyszałam głos Ricka - j..ja powinienem pójść do tablicy - wstał Zaczęły się szepty -Skoro tak uważasz - powiedziała nauczycielka do niego - możesz usiąść - zwróciła się do mnie Wróciłam do ławki patrząc ze zdziwieniem na niebieskookiego ,który męczył się za mnie nad zadaniem ,które rozwiązałabym w ok. minutę ,ale on o tym nie wiedział. -Przykro mi panie Ankus że pierwszą oceną jaką ci wstawie będzie jedynka - powiedział zapisując ocenę w dzienniku - a teraz wracaj do ławki Chłopak smutno powlókł się na miejsce ,usiadł i cicho westchną ,w tym czasie nauczycielka wyjaśniła jak rozwiązać zadanie . -Dziękuję - powiedziałam patrząc się na chmurę w kształcie korony albo góry -Z..za co ? - na serio ? czy trzeba mu wszystko wyjaśniać ? -Za to że wiozłeś to na siebie ,choć nie musiałeś - popatrzyłam się na niego - przez to masz jedynkę -jego policzki zrobiły się lekko czerwone . Czy on się zarumienił ? -N..no wiesz to ja zacząłem rozmowę więc to była moja wina - teraz patrzył się na zeszyt - a..a po za tym nie chciałem abyś ty dostała prze zemnie jedynkę Dlaczego czuję gorąco na policzkach ? '' Odruchowo odwróciłam się w stronę okna. ''On nie chciał abym dostała jedynki. Ale dlaczego ? -Roo - po pewnym czasie wydusiłam z siebie moje imię ,ale nie wiem dlaczego tak trudno mi było to powiedzieć? -Co ? - co za głupek - Mam na imię ... - Roo ! Rozwiąż to działanie -przerwała mi nauczycielka Spojrzałam na tablicę i wstałam z ławki i nic nie mówiąc chwyciłam za kredę Nie słyszałam naśmiewania się i drwin ze mnie , czyżby Chloe była chora nawet nie zauważyłam że jej niema. -Wspaniale możesz usiąść - rozkazała nauczycielka- Ivan przeczytaj następne zadanie Usiadłam i znowu zapatrzyłam sie w krajobraz chmur. Resztę lekcji spędziliśmy w ciszy. Dzwonek Jak zawsze nie spieszyłam się z pakowaniem , gdy podeszła do mnie Marinette -Hej Roo - przywitała się radośnie -Cześć -uśmiechnęłam się do niej - Nie śledzisz Adriena? Ciemnowłosa natychmiast się zarumieniła -Ha..ha...ha bardzo śmieszne-powiedziała z udawanym gniewem - mamy odwołaną 2 lekcję chciałabyś się przejść ze mną i Alyą do parku ? - Pewnie - powiedziałam kończąc się pakować . Wyszłyśmy razem z sali ,przed którą czekała na nas piwnooka . -Dziewczyno ile można się pakować ? -zwróciła się do mnie Tylko wzruszyłam ramionami -To idziemy ? -spytała zniecierpliwiona Mari '''Tak wiem nie umiem rysować :) ---- Rozdział 19 Szłyśmy z dziewczynami w stronę wyjścia z budynku , gdy zobaczyłam czarnowłosego rozmawiającego z innymi chłopkami .Wyglądał na skrępowanego i zawstydzonego. Ciekawe o czym rozmawiają ? Jeden z nich zauważył jak patrzę się w ich stronę. Z uśmiechem klepnął mocno Ricka w ramię mówiąc coś , na co niebieskooki się zarumienił . Reszta chłopaków patrzyła się w moją stronę. Szybko odwróciłam wzrok -Podoba ci się co ? - Alya chwyciła mnie za ramię -Co ? Nie ! - odpowiedziałam lekko się rumieniąc -Nas nie oszukasz ! - powiedziała Mari chwytając mnie z wolną rękę -Widziałyśmy jak na niego patrzysz - dodała Alya -Zakochałaś się !!! - dziewczynom banan niezchodził z twarzy -To niemożliwe !! Jak można zakochać się w kimś kogo się ledwo zna....sory Mari -Taa nic się niestało - powiedziała nieco znudzonym tonem - A na dodatek siedzisz z nim w ławce !! -o co im chodzi ? To niemożliwe abym zakochała się w człowieku ! ..A jeżeli nawet to nie mogę pozwolić sobie na to uczucie ja nie mogę zakochać się w człowieku !!T o zbyt ryzykowne !! - Nie widzę powiązania - powiedziałam -No bo widać że ci się podoba i on cię lubi a na dodatek siedzicie razem w ławce - Marinette sie rozmarzyła - Naprawdę nie wiem o co wam chodzi ! - zaczęłyśmy schodzić po schodach -No oto co się stało na początku lekcji -Nic się nie stało , to po prostu był miły gest z jego strony i kompletnie zbyteczny ! Poradziłabym sobie . Nie zakochałam się w nim .nie..nie ..nie!! -Roo się zakochała ! Roo się zakochała !! - dziewczyny podśpiewywały Poczułam jak się rumienię Wtedy rozległ się głośny huk -Złoczyńca ! no to ja lecę - Alya pobiegła w stronę hałasu - Muszę do toalety - Marinette wróciła do szkoły Poszłam się ukryć -Dobra musimy pomóc Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu - powiedziałam do siostry -Siostro ... -Czekaj ja też chce coś mówić - teraz zebrało jej się na sprawiedliwość ? -Ora ... -Proszee...! - te jej słodkie oczka mnie wykończą -No zgoda - zrobiła fikołka w powietrzu -Siostro .. -Połączmy się !! -Ora pokaż kły !!! ---- Rozdział 20 Walka trwała dość długo więc od razu po niej wróciłam do domu . -To nie fer ty możesz walczyć a ja nie ! - powiedziała Nicol - Zobaczyli Wilczyce co miałam zrobić ? -Ok powiedz mi coś o szkole ? Siedziałyśmy w pokoju -Em... budynek w którym ludzkie dzieci się uczą ?Histori , Biologii czy języków..itd. -Brzmi nudno - powiedziała znudzonym głosem -Taa -Jest to też miejsce gdzie poznaje się inne osoby - Ora popatrzyła się na fioletowooką tym wyrazem twarzy mówiącym wszystko. -Chcesz powiedzieć że poznała jakiegoś chłopca - wstała z podekscytowania -Dzisiaj -podleciała do niej i powiedziała coś do ucha -To Cudnie ! - zwróciła się do mnie -Jaki on jest ! -Nicol ja... -Jak to jest się zakochać ?- banan na ej twarzy wydawał sie coraz bardziej powiększać - On jest człowiekiem ! CZŁOWIEKIEM Nicol !! - wstałam -Powinnaś dać sobie szanse ! No i patrz nie zaprotestowałaś - ma racje - dobrze wiesz że to uczucie czujemy tylko do jednej istoty w życiu -popatrzyła na mnie gniewnie Podłam jak placek na łóżko zamykając oczy -Ale ... -Niema ale ! Jak zacznę chodzi do szkoły to chcę go poznać . Poczułam jak wchodzi na łóżko. Otworzyłam oczy. Zobaczyłam uśmiechającą się złotowłosą i Kwami śmiejące się w duchu. -Ide spać ! -powiedziałam odwracając się na brzuch i zamykając oczy Nicol wybuchła ze śmiechu. Dochodziłam do szkoły. Nicol ma pójść jutro. Zobaczyłam parkującą limuzynę. Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl że zobaczę ten uśmiech , tak podobny do uśmiechu jego matki. Szłam w stronę otwierających sie drzwiczek auta gdy nagle przede mną pojawił sie... -Cześć Roo- ...chłopak w zielonej bluzie -Cześć Damian- przywitałam się miło -Może .. ponieść ci plecak ? Na pewno jest ciężki Damian jest jednym z trzech chłopaków ,którzy próbują się ze mną umówić jest jeszcze Kuba z innej klasy i o rok starszy Marcel -Nie trzeba poradzę sobie - ruszyłam w stronę drzwi wejściowych - a gdzie jest twój plecak ? -Em..zaraz wracam -pobiegł Zaśmiałam się pod nosem wchodząc do budynku. -Cześć Niebieskie pasemko ! -zanim doszłam do klasy zaczepił mnie chłopak o mętnie zielonych oczach. -O cześć Marcel. Nie nazywaj mnie tak nie lubię tego -Zmieszał się trochę - chciałeś czegoś ? -Tak bo widzisz czy chciałabyś iść ze mną na lody po szkole ? -Przykro mi ale jestem zajęta -To może na długiej przerwie ty, ja , biblioteka i cisza - uśmiechną się flirciarsko -Chcesz się pouczyć ? - spytałam -No ..tak -Przecież jesteś w klasie wyżej -No i co z tego ? Mógłbym cię pouczyć tych cyferek - dość tego -Uważasz że jestem tępa jak Chloe ponieważ jestem ładna ?-milczał Odwróciłam się na pięcie i poszłam szybkim krokiem w stronę sali. -Cześć Roo ! Co tam ? - spytała Marinette -Cześć - uśmiechnęłam sie do niej -Roo nie wiedziałam jak rozmawiałaś z tym chłopakiem - tu wskazała na patrzącego się na mnie nadal zdziwionego Marcela -Eh...za dużo idiotów w tej szkole -Z Chloe na czele - Zaśmiałyśmy się -Gdzie jest Alya ? - zapytałam rozglądając się za dziewczynom -W sali. Chodzimy -weszła do klasy a ja za nią . ---- Rozdział 21 4 lekcja , Matematyka, Chmury , Nauczycielka i Dzwonek Przez całą lekcje myślałam nad słowami Nicol . Czy powinnam dać się temu uczuciu ? Zaryzykować ? Po dzwonku wszyscy wyszli ,a nauczycielka poprosiła Rica na chwilę. Jak zwykle nie spieszyłam się . -Roo ? Co ty tu jeszcze robisz ? - nauczycielka mnie zauważyła - a zresztą , dobrze że jesteś bo mam do ciebie pytanie Popatrzyłam się na zmieszanego czarnowłosego i nauczycielkę trzymającą otwarty dziennik . Podeszłam do biurka i popatrzyłam się na swoje oceny 6,6,5,5,5,6 (tak wiem to jest niemożliwe ale ja nie jestem człowiekiem ) -Coś nie tak ? - zapytałam -Wierz że za tydzień jest sprawdzian -pokiwałam głową Tak sie składa że dzisiaj jej nie słuchałam -Masz najlepsze oceny z klasy (świata), zastanawiam się czy nie pomogłabyś Rickowi w nauce ? Chłopak się zarumienił nadal stojąc w milczeniu wpatrywał sie w swoje buty . Faktycznie chłopak męczył się przy prawie każdy równaniu a na sprawdzianach ciągle coś zmazywał i kreślił . -Chciałabym aby miał choć jedną dobrą ocenę - powiedziała patrząc się w oceny chłopaka Czyli mam mu pomóc w nauce. Spędzić z nim czas sam na sam ? O mój Panie w co ja się wpakowałam ? Z jedne strony się cieszę a z drugiej mam ochotę po prostu się zakopać w pustyni Utr na mojej planecie . Popatrzyłam się na chłopaka . Im dłużej jestem przy nim tym silniejsze jest to uczucie. Jego energia tak delikatnie mnie otacza ...stop Roo o czym ty myślisz ? -Tak z chęcią mu pomogę -powiedziałam lekko się uśmiechając -To wspaniale -zamknęła dziennik -a teraz wynocha na korytarz Wyszliśmy w ciszy z sali . -Dzi..Dzięki..- powiedział zanim skręciłam w korytarz prowadzący do biblioteki -Niema za co przecież nic się niestanie jak razem się pouczymy - chyba -R..Racja -lekko się zaczerwienił - t..to k..kiedy ? -Jestem wolna w czwartek po lekcjach - powiedziałam zamyślona - ale zawsze możemy pouczyć się na przerwach w bibliotece -Czwartek .m..mi pasuje - powiedział i odszedł w swoją stronę . Odprowadzam go wzrokiem aż do kolejnego zakrętu Jak tylko Mari i Alya się dowiedzą nie będę miała spokoju...i jest jeszcze Nicol Teraz to już po mnie Odwróciłam się i zamiast do biblioteki skierowałam sie do następnej klasy . Zadzwonił dzwonek ogłaszający koniec lekcji .Wszyscy radośnie wybiegli ze szkoły. -Pa Roo - pożegnał się Nino -Cześć .Gdzie ci tak śpieszno ? -Jestem umówiony z Alyą - wysapał i już go niebyło Zaśmiałam się . Ludzie są słodcy Zobaczyłam jak Chloe żegna się z Adrienem A niektórych chciało by się wrzucić do wulkanu "Qlo", pełnego kwasu "Mage" i patrzeć jak trucizna zżera go powolutku , pochłaniając coraz głębiej i głębiej . '' ''Kiedyś Rada wrzuciła tam zwłoki Przeklętego po Wielkiej Wojnie .Myśleli wtedy że to sprawi jego koniec jednak w jakiś sposób powrócił. '' Odrzuciłam te złe myśli i podeszłam bliżej -Cześć Chloe złamałaś paznokieć że się go tak trzymasz? -ona puściła chłopaka i odwróciła sie w moją stronę -Czego chcesz starociu ! -Na pewno nie porady co do mody ! Wiesz stamtąd skąd pochodzę stare panny ubierają się właśnie tak jak ty i to do pracy na polu ''Nasza gospodarka ewoluowała wiele lat wcześniej takie coś nosili nasi przodkowie -Kłamiesz ta kreacja jest najnowsza ! -wyglądała teraz jak tapetowana czerwona Rozdymka -Czemu miałabym kłamać - niewinna minka nr 5 Adrien zakrztusił się śmiechem -Wszystko dobrze ? - zapytałam go -Tak - powiedział uspakajając oddech -Wesz że nie powinno się wstrzymywać śmiechu ! To niezdrowe ! -Nie wiedziałem.-zaśmiał się - a teraz was przeproszę muszę już iść - pożegnał się machając ręką -Pa -Pa Adrienku Poszłam w stronę domu miałam jeszcze dzisiaj oprowadzić po mieście Nicol ---- Rozdział 22 Sory że się nie odzywałam ale podczas wakacji nie miałam weny ale choć to dziwne wruciła wraz z rokiem szkolnym XD bądzcie cierpliwi musimy przejśc przez trudny okres by akcja się rozwineła :) ''' Mamy czwartek Po lekcjach czekałam na Ricka. Dzień był bardzo słoneczny . Ostatnia lekcja skończyła się kilka minut temu . Stałam więc przed wejściem do szkoły, rozmyślając o tej miłości. -Cz..Cześć - usłyszałam głos Rica -H..Hej - odwróciłam się w jego stronę Wydawał się być trochę ...zawstydzony . Uczyliśmy sie w parku z 2 godziny zanim zaczął pojmować o co chodzi . Muszę przyznać że co jakiś czas zagapiałam się w jego niebieskie oczy , Pełne skupienia wyglądały nieziemsko nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułam . Po powrocie do domu Gabriel zatakował. ''Władca Ciem ehh czy ludzie nie mają fantazji '' Tym razem zaatakował nas Duplikat chłopak duplikujący się. Trochę potrwało zanim odnaleźliśmy i pokonaliśmy oryginał ale zakończyliśmy misje z sukcesem . -Dałaś czadu - zawołała Nicol gdy znalazłam się w domu W piątek Nicol i ja poszłyśmy razem do szkoły . -To niesamowite -mówiła oglądając szkołę Szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z klasom oczywiście tak samo jak ja wyczuła energie miraculi .Była zachwycona prostą nauką ludzi . Kolejny miesiąc upłyną na zabawie ,ratowaniu świata i Ricku ...znaczy dalej uczyłam go matmy pare razy zaprosił mnie do kina. ''Ten wielki ekran i poruszające sie obrazy ! '' Czuje się przy nim jak przy aniele ...chyba pogodziłam się z tym uczuciem na dobre. Bo jak spytał mnie przy Marinette , Alyi, Nicol ,Nino i Adrienie czy nie zechciałabym być jego dziewczyną nie mogłam uwierzyć że to się stało .Byłam ...szczęśliwa . Od tamtego momentu jesteśmy razem jednak boje sie że dowie się o moim sekrecie ...tylko czy powinien się dowiedzieć ? '''Jerzeli pojawi sie coś niezrozumianego to napiszcie :) Do następnego :) Zaprzaszam też do skończonego opowiedania "Sen?!!" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania